


Wish You Were Here

by dakato



Series: KRTSK Angst Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hitoka Yachi - mentioned, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Yamaguchi Tadashi - mentioned - Freeform, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Kei brings Tetsu a gift on his birthday.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the last piece of my KRTSK Angst Week Collection :)
> 
> This week as been amazing (well more like month and a half since that's when I started writing these). Fun fact: I wrote this one first. I had such a clear picture of what I wanted to do for today's prompt that I wrote it within a few hours of deciding I was going to take part in this event. 
> 
> I've also tried to include a least one song recommendation with each fic so if you want, give it a listen while you read. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this whole series to a couple of wordy hoes, [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) and [So_Ginelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle) who helped me craft these wonderfully horrible fics. Thank you both so much for putting up with my frustrations and helping me try to figure how to make these work. It’s definitely been an emotional rollercoaster. Many tears were shed by all of us. I seriously have no idea how these would have turned out without you guys. Love you both to pieces <3

**Wish You Were Here**

Song recommendation: Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne

* * *

_Tetsu,_

_This week has been better than most._

_The museum was finally approved to borrow the dinosaur exhibit from the Smithsonian. The bones arrived within days of hearing the news. Unpacking and assembling the skeletons was better than Christmas. Almost better than the day we moved in together. I wish I could show you the exhibit, you would love it._

_Tadashi moved back to Tokyo this week as well. I didn’t realize how much I had missed him until I saw him get off the plane. His and Hitoka’s new place is cute. I actually helped them move in if you can believe it. It’s the perfect size for them to start their new family._

_Speaking of, Koutarou and Keiji’s little girl is getting bigger by the second. Seems like only yesterday that they brought her over to meet us when the adoption finally went through. Now_ _Fūka is running around wreaking havoc, and just as chatty as Koutarou_ _. How Keiji keeps sane is beyond me._

_She’s been… she’s been asking about you lately. Both Keiji and Koutarou_ _somehow evade her questions without really answering. Not sure if it’s because they aren’t ready to talk about you yet or if it’s just out of respect for me. Either way, I’ve appreciated it. Though now I’m getting a little tired of them walking around on eggshells around me. It’s not healthy to keep these feelings bottled up._

_I’ve been keeping these letters I write you a secret from them. Not because I was ashamed, but because it was nice to have something that was my own way of keeping connected to you. I was certain that they wouldn’t see it that way. I could hear Keiji’s concerning voice say “Kei, this isn’t healthy. You need to just let it go.” But in a way, this has helped me. I’ve been able to work through a lot of my feelings. The anger. The resentment. The depression. The guilt. All feelings that I don’t think they would ever have fully understood. It was hard at first, but you were always the best at understanding me. I opened up to you more than you could have ever known._

_I wish I had told you more how thankful I was that you pulled me into the gym for extra practice all those years ago. I… I can’t even imagine the person I would have become today without you. If I could go back, I would try and tell you more often how much you meant to me._

_Stop it, I can hear you humming Cher’s ‘If I Could Turn Back Time’ from here._

_I miss your dumb jokes, even if they always killed the mood. I miss that god awful head of hair of yours. We never could find a decent way to tame it. I miss you waking me up with a fresh cup of coffee already made. I miss every little thing you did._

~~_It was too stormy that night and you knew it._ ~~

~~_We could have waited until the next day to go buy toilet paper._ ~~

~~_Why didn’t you listen to me?_ ~~

~~_How could you just_ ~~

_I miss you. So fucking much._

 

_With Eternal Love,_

_Kei_

 

_November 17, 2023_

 

* * *

 

Kei always visited in the mornings. The sun beating down on him, warming his face despite the crisp fall air biting through his dark wool peacoat. The leaves were all but gone, trees bare, frost sticking to the cold ground. Kei knelt down, not caring about the cold seeping through the knees of his slacks, and started his weekly ritual of tidying up the grave. He was glad that he wasn’t there alone today. Keiji, Kōtarō, and little Fūka joined him today. Though they were kind enough to stand back a bit and let Kei go through his usual ritual. Finally after it was clear of leaves and dirt, Kei pulled his new letter out of his pocket and laid it on top of tattered pile of older envelopes. His eyes staring at the words in front of him.

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**November 17, 1994**

**to**

**January 9, 2023**

**Loving Son & Treasured Husband**

 

“Happy Birthday Tetsu.” Kei mumbled as he placed his hand on top of the headstone. He faintly heard Keiji and Koutarou mutter their own birthday wishes behind him. Kei rose, finally finding the energy to stand. Sleight pressure sudden appeared in his right hand. Pulling his gaze from Tetsu’s name he setting on little Fūka, who was holding his hand hand ever so tightly. “Uncle Kei?” her voice chattered. Poor thing was probably freezing.

 

“Yes, Fūka?”

 

“Can you tell me about Uncle Tetsu now, please? What was he like?”

 

Who was Kuroo Tetsurou? How could Kei possibly sum up the complex human that was Kuroo Tetsurou? Kei thought for a moment, to find the best possible answer to give those adorable eyes staring up at him. But then it came to him, the perfect Testu answer, and a smile grew across his face. “Insufferable.” Kei chuckled, squeezing Fūka’s hand a little tighter.

  
Laughter erupted from Keiji and Koutarou, the sunlight dancing in their tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (if one can enjoy angst XD). Also, if you feel like you have a song that would work well with any of my one shots, please feel free to send me the name!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where I'll also be revealing any other fics that I have in the works.
> 
> SPEAKING OF REVEALING NEW FICS........
> 
> I HAVE A NEW SERIES I WILL BE STARTING IN NOVEMBER!!!!!!
> 
> It will have 3 fics each consisting of 5 chapters. They will tell the tales of "Lord Keishin's Men" - a new Shakespearean theatre troupe in Miyagi. Though they may put modern twists on the Bard's classics, they try and stay true to his era and only the men perform (yes that means some of these boys will be in drag). I have posted a sneak peek of the first play they will be doing on [here](https://dakato.tumblr.com/post/179138920615/calling-all-haikyuu-fanfic-readers-ukai) .


End file.
